


Opportunity or Trap

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble prompt: Opportunity<br/>Wanda believes that they can take down HYDRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity or Trap

“This is it Steve!” Wanda shouted as she paced in front of him. “A chance to take down HYDRA,” she continued, knowing that it was going to take a lot to sway Steve. It would be so tempting to reach inside his mind and twist so they could take advantage of this opportunity.

“I will not condone you going into their base alone Wanda. It is clearly a trap,” Steve replied, how was he still this calm when Wanda was buzzing with energy. He would kill those who manipulated them, with or without him. This opportunity should not be wasted.


End file.
